


Destiel One Word Prompts

by WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond/pseuds/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of stories from general words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel One Word Prompts

**Hero:**

Cas had rescued Dean from Hell, and to Dean that made Cas his hero.

**Ash:**

Dean had to cremate so many people he loved. He watched everyone he loved to turn to ash before his eyes.

**Teeth:**

When Dean had been bitten by that damn vampire, he had realized how fucking sharp their teeth actually are.

**Bones:**

Digging up bones to salt and burn was a pain in the ass.

**Heart:**

Dean knew immediately in his heart that Castiel was the one.

**Villain:**

"Metatron was the villain, Cas, not you."

**Sister:**

Dean had never had a sister. But if he had to choose a surrogate one, he was glad it was Charlie.

**Drunk:**

The longer he stayed with Castiel, the less often he wanted to be drunk on alcohol. Cheesy though it may be, he was drunk on love.

**Fingers:**

He broke two fighting that demon. At least he had Cas to help heal them.

**Summer:**

Dean's favorite season. Warm nights, hot days, cruising around in the Impala, windows rolled down.

**Wash:**

All Dean wanted was a shower. Tonight's fight had been unpleasantly messy.

**Shaman:**

Of course, the one case he doesn't have Sam, he has to work with a talkative shaman.

**Lips:**

The angel's lips had been so soft the first time they kissed and all the subsequent times after that.

**Comrade:**

Dean would have loved to say that Sam was his comrade in addition to his brother, but they were had unresolved issues at the moment.

**Feather:**

When Dean cleaned the Impala previously, he often found angel feathers in the backseat. Now that Cas became human, he no longer found them, and that saddened him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to get back into the groove of writing fan fiction. Let me know what you think and come check out my tumblr: we-do-share-a-more-profound-bond.tumblr.com for more fandom related things :)


End file.
